The potential network topologies that may be created for a specific set of servers and switches are numerous. As such, there are various criteria used for selecting potential network topologies from amongst the alternatives.
Network topologies are typically tree-based, and do not provide path diversity, or high bandwidth. However, multipath topologies, which are inherently redundant, may provide both. For example, extended generalized fat tree (EGFT) topologies typically provide a large number of paths between any two end-points, and can provide improvements in bandwidth. EGFT topologies are also referred to herein as EGFTs. However, choosing a cost-effective EGFT is challenging because the various parameters for configuration create a large design space. Further, these parameters have complex interactions amongst themselves, which makes the design space computationally complex to resolve. Generating EGFT topologies in a way that is less computationally complex would be useful in creating multipath networks with greater bandwidth.